Zanarkands Landing
by Gen1
Summary: This starts at the beginning and gives it a bit of a twist. Tidus has a sister named Kairos Oc and basically ends up as a dramatical twist towards the end unlike the real story. Will continue on into FFX2


Tidus stood on the deck scratching his head thoughtfully as his blond hair fell into his face and then was blown away again by the wind. His baggy shorts accented by his shirt also blew lightly in the wind as he stared at Kairos. He had been pleading with her to come to his game but she stubbornly refused to do so. Her face was contorted into a scowl but he grinned at how childish she looked with her two blond pigtails and sparkling green eyes. Kairos folded her arms across her chest and let her expression go soft. She unfolded her arms and let them fall down to smooth out her pants as she sat down on a barrel. Kairos was only a year younger than Tidus but more mature, only by a little.

"So you will come?" he asked staring at her.

"Who said I was going to?" she asked. Kairos's clothes were in tune with her body figure as many perverts noticed on the streets. But she also liked to keep it comfortable. Her shirt made a cross over her breasts and came down around her hips exposing her belly button and her pants went down to only between her knee and her ankle. She wore shiny black boots with strings that held them togather all over and on her arms she had temporary tattoos complementary of her permanent ink pen.

"Well your expression told me you gave up." he pouted.

Kairos grinned, "Fine, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna watch you, you know I hate blitzball."

Tidus's pout diminished, she wondered why he hadn't found a girl yet. A strand of hair fell gently into her face as he walked towards her. Tidus used one gloved finger to tuck it behind her ear.

"Thanks sis." he whispered embracing her.

Kairos let him have his sibling moment and then shoved him away. "You are getting all mushy on me kid."

He raised an eyebrow, "Kid? I'm older than you!"

"And?" she said walking away.

He pouted once again and followed after her to the game.

* * *

The game, as Kairos thought, started off very slow and she went to get a hotdog. When she came back she took a big bite and watched as Tidus stole the ball from the opposing team. "Show off..." she said with a mouthful. A lady beside her looked scornfully at her as she did so. Kairos looked at her, "What?" she asked seriously.

The lady didn't respond but just returned her attention to the game.

'Rough crowd' Kairos thought and sat down. About a half an hour later she saw Tidus do his special shot. Well, her fathers anyways. He had been trying for years to acheive it but hadn't successfully done it. She stood suddenly in shock in the moments before he had nearly gotten to it. The ground started to shake violently and Kairos fell down. A towering wall of water came down on her as the dome of the playing field collapsed. Sides of the collosium started to crumble as people screamed and ran for their lives.Kairos got up and looked around trying not to get confused as to what was happening. She looked over to the exit and found it packed with people screaming. When she looked up she saw Tidus gripping the side of the building and then letting go. Her breath caught in her throat but something hit her hard in the back of the head causing her to black out.

* * *

Tidus stood up on his wobbly legs. "Kairos?" he cried out still shaken but worried about his sister.

"Come on." said a gruff voice.

He turned around and stared in shock. "Auron?" He looked the same as he had left before. A red tranchcoat with his arm tucked inside carefully. His dark glasses tried to conceal the deep scar across his eye and his once jet black hair was streaked with gray.

"Come on we have to go now." said Auron staring at the sky in wonder.

"But Kairos..."

"She doesn't matter now come on."

"I'm not going without her."

Auron grabbed his arm "HEY" Tidus yelled out.

"You will learn that she does not matter in time."

Tidus stood looking at him in disbelief, "In time? She is my sister how could she not matter especially when she doesn't have anyone else."

Auron started to walk away but Tidus tagged along after him. They came to a broken bridge where Auron threw him a sword that looked like it was made of a water substance.

"You know how to use it?" he asked.

Tidus looked a bit bewildered but nodded. "I think I can handle it." Auron grinned and signaled Tidus to ready himself as a wave of small monsters came towards them. His strength amazed Tidus as his katana sliced through three of them at once. "Lets go, we need to hurry." The pair sliced through many of the oncoming monsters and the road started to split. Tidus lost his balance and slipped down catching the side of the road.

"Help me Auron!"he yelled trying not to look down. A giant animal of some kind hovered above them and the world seemed to be falling apart.

"Do you want him?" Auron asked the giagantoid thing. He looked down at Tidus and grabbed him by the shirt, hoisting him up to the sky.

"Then take him!" said Auron.

"But my sister..."Tidus was swept into a world of darkness.

* * *

"We found him in the water."

"He's an awesome Blitzball player that's for sure."

Kairos opened her eyes groggily and looked around. Her head pounded visciously and she tenderly rubbed it. Her hand also seemed to throb as she moved it, in fact her whole body was rattled with pain. Kairos shifted her legs so that they were over the bed and sat up. A nice aroma filled the air and she smiled as her stomach grumbled.

"It is time to eat huh?"

She stood up as carefully as she could and her legs wobbled a bit.

"I'm a bit worried Wakka, the summoner hasn't come out yet."The voices were coming from outside.

Kairos walked slowly over to the door flap and lifted it. The sunlight greeted her and she shielded her eyes.

"Hey look who's awake!"

Her eyes adjusted and her breath caught as she seen the familiar yellow shorts with the short shirt.

"Tidus?"she whispered fervently.

He turned around. "KAIROS!" He ran to her and threw his arms around her. "You did make it through, I was worried."

"Oh well, until now, I didn't know what happened. And what's with you and hugging me?I can't breathe!"

"Ah, sorry." he let go and took a step back.

"I take it you know each other, ya?" A guy that was about 6 ft tall and had flaming orange hair tied up with a bandanna stared at them. "Tidus, she's been here for a few days."

"I can't remember much except for when I was watching Tidus." she said looking at the ground trying to remember just one thing.

"Wakka this is my sister, Kairos."

She looked up at him and tried to smile.

"Wow thought she was your girlfriend or sometin."

Tidus grinned a little and chuckled.

"So what is this summoner you are talking about?" asked Kairos stepping forward.

"Oh, Lady Yuna? Well she went to see a faith to see if it would help her. But it has been so long."

"Well lets go see her." said Tidus.

"I don't think it's that easy Tidus," whispered Kairos.

"No I'm afraid not. No one is allowed to disturb her until she comes out."

"Where is this chamber at?" he asked.

"Follow me, I'll show you the temple but you cant go down there. Only a summoner's gaurdians can go with her, but they can't even go into the faith." Wakka walked forward to the temple, Kairos and Tidus followed.


End file.
